Urbzville
Urbzville é uma das cidades em NaçãoSim que é encontrada em The Urbz: Sims in the City (console). É dividida em nove distritos: Central Station, Kicktail Park, Gasoline Row, Skyline Beach, South Side Bridge, Diamond Heights, Cozmo Street, Neon East, and The Foundry. Distritos Central Station Local onde se encontram os Punk e os Góticos. Gostam muito de música metal e gótica, respectivamente. É a estação central do metrô. Lá você pode trabalhar fabricando Piercings, mas precisara ter higiene e energia. Para ir de uma área para outra, você sempre vai de metrô, mas estranhamente ao chegar ou sair de Central Station, você usa as escadas que levam para fora da estação. Kicktail Park Local com alguns skatistas punks e emos. Gostam de punk e pop punk. Possui um half-pipe nos fundos. Aqui o seu trabalho é andar de skate neste half-pipe. Nesta profissão, você tem que ter energia e não estar com fome. Na área VIP você pode inalar oxigênio puro. The Foundry Todos aqui são uns francesses pseudo-artistas. Aparentemente é uma fabrica/depósito abandonado. Aqui você faz esculturas de ferro fundido. Você tem que ter energia e não estar estressado para passar. Na área VIP, tem uma rinha de robôs. Neon East Local cheio de festeiros. Gostam de escutar músicas eletrônicas. É uma parte de um bairro japonês com um Sushi bar. Aqui, você faz sushis, mantendo a sua higiene e a do local. A área VIP é uma rave. Cozmo Street Local onde fica o bar recentemente comprado pelos integrantes da banda Black Eyed Peas. O lugar também chama a atenção com uma van com um som que é muito potente, que você pode usar (o som, não a van) para dançar B-Boy. Aqui, você trabalha ajudando no bar, trabalhando de bartender, mantendo o local limpo e que tem que manter a energia alta. Na área VIP, acontece uma festa com comida self-service e tem uma TV LCD 42". Diamond Heights Aqui so tem mauricinhos e as patricinhas. É uma cobertura muito chic, cheio de enfeites dourados. Você aqui vira modelo e tira fotos, tendo que estar limpo e de bom humor. A área VIP é como a de Cozmo Street. South Side Beach Aqui tem vários mafiosos e viciados em jogos. É um cassino e uma pequena fábrica de fogos de artifício. Para completar o trabalho, você deve sabotar uma maquina rival (primeira coisa neste jogo que não parece muito politicamente correto) e manter a sua funcionando. A área VIP é o cassino, onde você pode até tentar trapacear. Skyline Beach Aqui é onde você encontra alguns rappers. É o topo de um prédio. Aqui você trabalha domesticando furões, e tem que tomar cuidado com sua energia e não pode estar com vontade de ir ao banheiro. A área VIP tem hidromassagem e até uma van igual a encontrada em Cozmo Street. Gasoline Row É onde você encontra motoqueiros que ouvem rock que gostam de ficar rodando de bicicleta pelas estradas. Você pode apostar uma corrida nos fundos do local, com varias motos esportivas. Também existe uma poltrona que recarrega toda a sua energia rapidamente. É uma garagem/posto de gasolina. Aqui você trabalha desmanchando motos. Você tem também que fazer salsichas para os clientes, e não ficar com fome. A área VIP é um lugar onde você pode jogar dardos ou também disputar queda de braço. Sims *Alley Stile *Apl.de.ap *Arthur Pop *Babbette Couture *Babs Margarita *Beelzebob Jones *Bella Ciao *Bobo *Cash Monet *Crispin Black *Darius *Diva Roma *Duke Headbutt *Fergie *Frag Grrl *Genghis Lincoln *Harry Snivel *Isis Ice *Jayde *Jet Rockit *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Kidd Chaos *Lil Bit *Loop D. Loop *Louie Bricks *Luke Laruffle *Mazuiko Jackson *Neo Flange *Officer Sludge *Pamela Sneer *Polo *Pootie Fads *Pork Chop *Professor Chewy *Ridiculous D.O.G. *Rolanda Skye *Roxanna Hardplace *S.A. Loco *Sara Tonin *Scary Mary *Sharkey Spitz *Skid Mark *Sophie Couture *String Bean *Suzie Mack *Taboo *Toot Sweet *Trang Hang *Venus Moonflower *Will.i.am Categoria:Vizinhanças da série The Sims para consoles Categoria:Vizinhanças